Traición
by CathHartfiel
Summary: Rin y Len comienzan una relación después de muchos años de amistad. Lo que ella piensa que es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en su vida, se vuelve una pesadilla siendo los protagonistas de su horror las dos personas en que más confía y ama. LENXRINXMIKU (UA) Cap FINAL.
1. Capítulo 1

Bonsoir cherès! Éste es mi primer FIC de Vocaloid, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Los personajes de VOCALOID no me pertenecen, pero el argumento de la historia si. Espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más... ¡aquí va!

Intuición:

Una parte de ella lo había sabido desde siempre, pero quería creer que simplemente eran pensamientos de una persona insegura, porque después de todo jamás había sido una mujer muy segura. Honestamente cuando él la llamó para hablar después de las clases, tan sólo pensó que era para hablar sobre las clases, nunca se habría imaginado que era para comenzar una relación. E incluso, cuando todas las señales apuntaban a lo contrario, ella creyó fielmente en ellos.

Nunca dudó de su amistad, de su lealtad ni del amor que sentían hacía ella, por eso, aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo era mucho peor que aceptar que todo había comenzado mucho antes de que ella hubiera dicho el "Si quiero".

Capítulo 1:

Tenía las manos sudadas y miraba sorprendida la fina carta blanca que estaba en su taquilla. Una voz en su cabeza la mantenía alerta por si el contenido de ésta le pudiera causar daños. Después de todo, en sus veinte años de vida jamás había recibido una carta y si las recibía era para ir a una junta o alguna broma infantil de sus compañeros de facultad. Por lo que con la carta en las manos, mojándola con su sudor y arrugándola miró a los lados, esperando encontrarse a un corro de chicas riéndose o algún compañero mirándola seriamente, como si lo que ella pudiera hacer le importara. Cuando pasó su mirada clara por la sala no encontró a nadie, por lo que la alerta se apagó. Relajó los hombros y la abrió. Con una letra desordenada y un poco infantil le avisaban que querían encontrarse con ella al finalizar las clases en la parte trasera del edificio de la universidad. En el folio blanco no había ningún nombre, pero conocía la letra de Len desde el día que lo había conocido. Tenía una forma extraña de hacer las emes y cuando puntuaba las íes se le escapaba el círculo infantil que siempre hacía. Sonrió y pensó que quizás tenía problemas con alguna asignatura. Después de todo, Len siempre había sido un chico muy orgulloso por lo que jamás decía que tenía un problema. Se guardó la carta en el bolso y salió para encontrarse con su mejor amigo extrañamente idéntico a ella.

\- ¿Qué necesitas ahora?- habló riéndose cuando lo encontró apoyado en la pared, con expresión seria y las manos metidas en el bolsillo.

\- Necesito decirte algo.- murmuró con voz ronca y con la mirada gacha.

Ella frunció el ceño y se quedó a unos pocos metros de él. Esa sinceridad tan seria era algo extraño. Algo en su estómago se movió pero no quiso darle importancia.

Espero pacientemente a que él hablara e intentando que sus pensamientos no invadieran su cerebro haciéndole viajar de una idea a otra. No quería pensar nada, puesto que Len siempre había sido aquel amigo intocable, puesto que habían crecido juntos y sabían los trapos sucios del otro. Ese típico amigo que jamás pasaría de eso, de un amigo. O eso pensaba ella…

Las palabras de Len le hacían eco en la cabeza cuando volvía de su casa. Estuvo tan aturdida que no pudo coger el coche, lo había abandonado en el parking y cogido el bus. No se sentía capaz de conducir en aquel estado de desconcierto. No podía creer que Len, su Len se le hubiera declarado. Entre todas las opciones que podían haber, jamás esa estuvo en su cerebro. Durante el trayecto hacia su casa pensó que le estarían haciendo una broma, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que alguien de sus amigos le dijera algo, pero nada.

En ese estado de catatonía estuvo durante toda la semana. Len no la presionaba para que respondiera y parecía que el resto de la clase no sabía lo que él había dicho, por lo que comenzaba a creer que sus sentimientos eran honestos. Sonrió para adentro al final de una clase porque ya tenía la respuesta.

No llevaban más que una semana juntos, pero tenía la necesidad de gritar a todo el mundo su felicidad. Quería compartir su alegría con las personas que más quería, y precisamente después de planear el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, decidió informar a sus seres queridos que Len y ella comenzaban una relación.

La cena había transcurrido con calma, Len y ella se sentaban a cierta distancia. Todavía no querían dar señales de que entre ellos había algo. De mientras él hablaba animadamente con Miku, su mejor amiga y también amiga de Len desde hacía poco tiempo. Mucho antes de que él se le declarara ella había decidido presentarles, simplemente para unir al rubio a sus días de parloteo. Miku estudiaba derecho, pero había asistido al mismo instituto que ambos, pero por cuestiones de grupos en el instituto Len terminó cambiando de clases y de amigos. Nuevamente en la Universidad los tres se habían reunido, estudiando lo mismo y para la alegría de los tres, en la misma clase. Así que desde el primer día de clase los tres habían sido inseparables. Precisamente por eso, que Len se le declarara se le hacía tan extraño. Siempre había pensado que a él le gusta Miku,siempre queriendo saber por ella, pero… al final había terminado ella en su corazón. Sonrió sin ocultar su alegría cuando decidió que era el momento.

\- Esto…- interrumpió la conversación que sus amigos estaban teniendo.- Me gustaría decirles algo.

Tanto Miku como los demás dejaron de comer y hablar para mirarla y prestarle la atención a la cumpleañera. Ella volvió a sonreír y miró a Len dándole la oportunidad de hablar. El observado se levantó de la silla y se unió a su lado, cogiéndole la mano notablemente y haciendo que sus amigos contuvieran la respiración.

\- Rin y yo estamos saliendo.

A pesar de que quería ver la reacción de todos, sus ojos se posaron en los de Len, que a su vez se posaban en los de Miku y que ella, tan sólo bajaba la mirada ocultando algo en sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento debió haber notado algo, pero su mente inocente tan sólo pensó que estaría triste que la relación a tres se había acabado, pero la verdad era mucho más dura que esa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bonsoir cherès! ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Espero que estos días lo hayan pasado entre sus seres queridos y los hayan disfrutado. Muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios, folows que me dais, es un gran apoyo para mi. Así que sin más les dejo con el 2 capítulo.

Au revoir!

Capítulo 2:

La felicidad es algo extraña, viene cuando menos te lo esperas y se va cuando más la necesitas, pero claro ese pensamiento jamás estuvo en su cabeza durante los meses siguientes a su cumpleaños. Vivía en una especie de burbuja de felicidad, ajena a las desgracias que ocurrían a su alrededor y obviando según que comentarios e incluso intentando rechazar las señales que las personas más cercanas a ella le decían. Parecía que su cerebro racional había mutado para convertirse en una especie de masa con tan sólo una función: amar. En su cabeza no cabía más que la felicidad que sentía, lo bien que estaba y lo mucho que quería compartirlo con todos, y precisamente, quizás, ese fue su error. Quizás no debió dejar que la felicidad le nublara el juicio y en obviar las alarmas de sus instintos, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Los días pasaban como horas y los meses como días, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaba graduando junto a las dos personas que más amaba y por extraño que pareciera, todo seguía igual que antes. A pesar de que llevaban cuatro años saliendo, la relación que tenía con Miku era igual que siempre, y cuando los tres se juntaban no parecía que entre ellos hubiera una pareja. Ni siquiera cuando Len, se arrodilló en un restaurante y le pidió matrimonio, tampoco cuando en el altar ella dijo el "si quiero", nada. Todo parecía igual de perfecto que el primer año, y fue precisamente eso que hizo que se preguntara si la felicidad era realmente eso. Tenía otras amigos que estaban casados y discutían, otras parejas que después de cuatro años juntos pensaban en formar una familia, y cuando la luna de miel había acabado, informaban con una gran sonrisa que iban a ser padres. Esas cosas que se llamaban felicidad, ella todavía no las sentía, a pesar de vivir en una historia de ensueño.

\- Len, ¿no quieres tener hijos?- preguntó una noche cuando los dos estaban cenando.

\- ¿Hijos?- enarcó la ceja y la miró.- ¿Tú quieres?

Estaba apunto de seguir la conversación a base de preguntas, cuando algo en su interior comenzó a crujir. Nunca se había considerado una persona desconfiada, más bien vivía con una venda en los ojos y se dejaba guiar por la gente que amaba, precisamente por eso, jamás le había importado que Len fuera el marido perfecto, el que todo lo consentía y que jamás discutía con ella. Alguna vez, llegó a pensar en la infidelidad, pero jamás se lo llegó a tragar, después de todo, Len seguía siendo una fiera en la cama, la amaba con locura y nunca traía perfume de mujer. Ese tema no era una cosa que le preocupara, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo…

\- ¿Como sabes si alguien te pone los cuernos?- murmura mientras miraba el plato casi lleno.

\- Supongo que esas cosas se sienten ¿no?- contestó distraídamente Luka. - ¿Van las cosas bien con Len?- levantó al cabeza de su plato para fijarse en el rostro triste de su amiga.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que van bien!- gimió algo nerviosa.

De camino a su casa, mientras conducía y veía la noche oscura, pensó que quizás esa inseguridad era que estaba demasiado feliz y temía perder todo lo que tenía. Sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha con esa reflexión y llegó a casa. En ella su marido estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión y con la mesa puesta para una rica cena conyugal.

\- Oye nena… - habló cuando estaban por los postres. Ella le miró y sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si éste año invitamos a Miku a la casa de tu familia?

En ese momento el crujido que días atrás había tenido volvió a resonar dentro de su pecho. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y pensó cuidadosamente en lo que pedía. Frunció el ceño algo molesta recordando que esa misma pregunta se la hacía casi cada año. Adoraba a Miku con locura, y jamás había dicho que no, pero por primera vez en cinco años no le gustó.

\- No.- susurró no muy convencida de ello.

Y por primera vez tuvieron una discusión. Len se alteró mucho, enumeró los motivos por traer a Miku con ellos, manifestó lo bien que se lo habían pasado los otros años y lo muy egoísta que era. Esa noche Len durmió en el sofá.

Después de esa pequeña discusión todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía Rin. Len no volvió a mencionar a Miku en ninguna de las salidas que hacían, y cuando era ella quien lo mencionaba, parecía como si él no quisiera saber nada. Su parte celosa se sintió más tranquila y la parte racional le acusó de esos celos injustificados. Si siempre por esas fechas lo habían pasado los tres juntos, ¿qué diferencia tenía esa? Durante bastante tiempo estuvo enumerando los motivos, pero a cada palabra que decía la culpa le corrompía. Al final, terminó cediendo a esa petición, por lo que todo volvió a la normalidad, o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Las fiestas terminaron tan pronto como llegaron, los tres volvieron a trabajar y su vida a la normalidad. La felicidad seguía su curso, hasta que un día cuando ella volvió del trabajo, Len le esperaba sentado en el sofá, tenía el rostro serio, las manos agarradas y mirando al suelo.

Quizás, en ese momento debió darse cuenta de todo, unir los cabos sueltos y dar marcha atrás, pero todavía en ese entonces, creía que la fidelidad y la felicidad iban unidas de la mano.


	3. Capítulo 3

Bonsoir cherès! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Gracias por los folows, los me gusta y los comentarios. No saben lo muy feliz que me hacen. Esta historia es un poco dura, por lo que me fascina que les esté gustando. Así que sin más, les dejó con el siguiente capítulo.

Au revoir!

Capítulo 3:

Len nunca había sido un hombre serio. Ni cuando era un niño pequeño. Jamás se le veía con rostro amargado o gritar, incluso cuando algo le molestaba, solía poner una extraña mueca que con el tiempo ella logró reconocer. Por eso, tenerlo sentado con esa expresión le alertó de que algo no iba bien. Dejó su bolso en la mesa, junto a la chaqueta y se sentó a su lado. En otro momento, le hubiera cogido la mano, pero aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, y las muestras de cariño no lo harían más llevadero. Así que sentada a su lado, con las manos cogidas sobre su regazo espero a que él hablara. Porque después de todo él era quien tenía el problema.

\- Tengo que irme a la península por unos días.- informó aún con seriedad. Ella esperó.- Estaré fuera de casa unos cinco días. - Ella siguió esperando.- Y en ese tiempo, me gustaría pensar en algunas cosas.

" _Algunas cosas_ " repitió en su cerebro. Las mujeres se hacen las tontas, para a veces facilitar las cosas, pero esas palabras iban más allá de lo que significaban. Y eso lo sabía tanto él como ella.

Rin se cogió con más fuerza las manos, buscando algo para llenar el incómodo silencio que se había formado ese momento. Muchas ideas salieron de su cabeza, pero la mayoría eran absurdas. En cierto modo Len le estaba pidiendo el divorcio y por muy enamorada que estuviera de él, sería absurdo negárselo. Él sabía que ella jamás se lo negaría, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Un silencio más apareció hasta que decidió que si uno debía ser el maduro, tendría que ser ella. Suspiró y sonrió como pudo.

\- Está bien. Esfuérzate ¿vale?- aún con la sonrisa en los labios se levantó del sofá, cogió sus cosas y huyó con mucha dignidad a la habitación.

Por primera vez en años, maldijo que las paredes fueran de papel. No podía llorar, porque estaba plenamente segura que Len era lo que esperaba, por lo que, arregló sus cosas, entró al baño y encendió el agua. El ruido de la ducha no era lo suficiente fuerte para aplacar el drama que iba a tener, por lo que agarró sus altavoces portátiles, enganchó el móvil y puso la música más ruidosa que tenía. Cuando las paredes vibraban al son de la música, se desvistió y entró en la ducha. No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar y tampoco descubrió que era lo que la tenía más mojada, si las lágrimas o el agua.

No despidió a Len en el aeropuerto. Tampoco aviso a nadie de que se iba, pero la voz maliciosa de su mente le susurraba con cierto interés que podría ser que alguien lo supiera. Incluso mucho antes que ella. Movió la cabeza para apagar la voz, se vistió y arregló su cara deprimente para poder comenzar un día con buen pie. Aunque estaba prácticamente convencida de que eso sería imposible.

Los tres primeros días se los pasó llorando en el hombro de Luka. No sabía por que, pero no tenía ganas de ver a Miku, después de que ella le llamara pocas horas después de que Len se fuera y le pidiera para ir a tomar algo. Esa tarde había sido la más incómoda de su vida. La hipocrecia no era algo que iba con ella, pero esa vez se hicieron tan íntimas que pensó en adaptar una segunda personalidad cuando estuviera con Miku.

Lloró y lloró durante varias horas, hasta que Luka le pidió un poco de clemencia. Tenía el hombro dormido, mojado y ya no tenía más clinex en la oficina. Aún con las velas de moco en la nariz le agradeció la paciencia a su amiga, a la que ella decía " _No es nada, no es nada"_. En ese momento, cuando el rostro de Luka parecía incómoda, debió notar algo. Alguna alarma de su cerebro se debía encender, pero estaba demasiado dolida para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera su corazón roto.

\- Si te pide el divorcio, pues… idiota es él.- murmuró Luka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- Tú no has hecho nada malo.- le aseguró convencida.

\- Pero, ¿algo habré hecho mal?¿No?- preguntó triste.- Si no, ¿por qué quiere divorciarse?

Durante un segundo ninguna dijo nada, pero pronto Luka suspiró, le cogió de los hombros y la hizo mirarla.

\- Quizás no te lo pide ¿no?- habló esperanzada, como si ella las necesitara más que Rin.

\- Luka, aprecio tu intento pero no soy tonta.

Al terminar el trabajo, Luka se autoinvitó a dormir en la casa, por lo que esa noche fue un conjunto de clinex usados, cubos de helado y películas románticas. A las tres de la mañana, las dos más borrachas de sueño que otra cosa, cantaban Come What May de Moulin Rouge antes de quedarse dormidas en el sofá.

El cuarto día recibió un mensaje al móvil que ponía "Volveré hoy a las 12 de la noche. No vengas a buscarme." Aunque las palabras eran muy claras tuvo que leerlo unas seis veces para comprenderlo. Len volvía antes y no quería que fuera a buscarlo. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que su matrimonio estaba acabado, por lo que con resignación cerró la llamada y se concentró en su trabajo.

Esa noche no durmió. Aún a sabiendas que Len no pasaría la noche en casa, tenía la esperanza que volvería y le dijera lo muy idiota que había sido y se disculpara haciéndole el amor de una forma exagerada y amorosa. Cuando el despertador sonó a las siete, el otro lado de la cama seguía vacío.

Llamó al trabajo e informó que ese día no iría. Antes de que hicieran las típicas preguntas colgó y esperó pacientemente a que Len la llamara. A las once había quedado con él, en una cafetería no muy lejos de su apartamento.

\- ¿Como fue el viaje?- preguntó ella cuando le besó en la mejilla.

\- Bien. Gracias.- el camarero apareció y tomó cuenta. Rin le miró agradecida al notar que el hombre estaba intentando alargar su marcha al notar la tensión.- ¿Necesita algo más?- cortó Len algo molesto al camarero, éste se disculpó y huyó.

Al quedarse solos sabía que ya no había vuelta a atrás. Buscó su bolso y cogió un sobre marrón, con los papeles más tristes que jamás había pedido.

\- Eres muy buena persona Rin, pero no combinamos ¿sabes?- habló Len con voz ahogada y triste.- Te quiero, y deseo que podamos ser amigos.

Una de las cosas que creía solemnemente era que una pareja después de romper, jamás podría ser amigos, así que esa petición era absurda. Incluso para Len. Él siguió hablando, diciendo las cualidades que tenía, pero lo muy diferente que eran y lo feliz que serían con otras personas. O algo así, no estuvo segura porque su cerebro se desconecto. El camarero llegó, dejó sus pedidos y se marcho. En silencio y dejando que él siguiera hablando se bebió de un trago el café. Se quemó la lengua pero no emitió ningún sonido. Miró a Len que seguía hablando y decidió que había escuchado suficiente. Sacó el sobre marrón y lo colocó en la mesa. Dejó el dinero justo de su café en la mesa y se levantó.

\- Firma y llévalo con mi abogado. ¿A que dirección he de enviarte las cosas?- preguntó con toda la frialdad que pudo.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no quiero mudarme.- dijo aturdido.

\- Pero lo vas a hacer.- sentenció marchándose dignamente.

Al llegar a su casa se dio todo el día para llorar. Apago el teléfono y antes de apagar su móvil llamó al cerrajero, le pidió que cambiara la cerradura y cuando supo que nadie la podría contactar se tiró en el suelo de la sala a llorar.

En algún momento se quedó dormida, por lo que cuando se levantó del suelo y vio todo oscuro, comprendió que su reclusión debía terminar. Enchufó nuevamente el teléfono y por último el móvil, en la pantalla habían más de cien llamadas y justamente cincuenta eran de Len y las otras de Miku.

Quizás ese fue otro momento que le debió decir algo, pero todavía seguía creyendo en su amiga y en su ex marido.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bonsoir cherès! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Gracias por los folows, los me gusta y los comentarios. No saben lo muy feliz que me hacen.

Aviso que ando con un trancazo de aupa (gripe) y la inspiración me esta costando un poco, así que si ven algún error o algo así, tengan compasión de una enfermita. A pesar de que he corregido algo, no sé si algo se me habrá pasado. Sin más, espero que el capítulo les guste.

Au revoir~

Capítulo 4:

En algún momento su mundo se había detenido. Todo lo vivido junto a él pasaba delante de sus ojos como viejas fotografías, haciendo que lo vivido fuera aún más real, y precisamente por eso aún más doloroso. A pesar de que su tiempo de duelo había finalizado, simplemente no podía pasar página de su hermoso cuento de hadas. Era como si algo la estuviera manteniendo inmóvil en ese capítulo, como si algo realmente importante fuera a pasar. Una parte de su cerebro iluso, pensaba que él pensaría y volvería llorando a ella. Pero eso, estaba dentro del anexo de "imposible". Aunque quisiera volver con él, la habían educado para ser una mujer fuerte, independiente del sexo masculino y como siempre había creído: en el amor no hay segundas oportunidades. Y en ese momento, sus palabras le pesaban mucho, y aún así, se quedaba pegada, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Después de haber pasado todo, quizás debía haber pasado página después de todo. Porque a veces hay cosas que es mejor no conocer. A veces la ignorancia es el mejor remedio para el dolor. O al menos, eso era en su caso. Un remedio.

La lluvia había dominado sobre el sol durante toda la mañana. El cielo nublado, la humedad en el ambiente y el frío la acompañaban fuera a donde fuera. Por primera vez, el invierno no le pareció tan romántico, después de todo, no tenía a alguien para abrazar y pegarse. Y aunque, sus amigas se mostraban dispuesta a consolarla y a fingir ser él, nadie podía remplazar a Len y mucho menos a Miku. Porque, por extraño que fuera ella había desaparecido de su mapa personal. Era extraño pensar que su mejor amiga hubiera desaparecido de su vida al mismo tiempo que su amor. Quería pensar que estaba demasiado ocupada con su dolor, para hablar con ella, pero su sentido común le avisaba que tanto Gumi como Luka, a pesar de estar tan ocupada como ella, siempre estaban dispuestas para ir a beber o bailar. En cambio, la presencia de su amiga había desaparecido, tanto de su vista como de su corazón.

\- Esto, ¿tan desconectada he estado?- preguntó una tarde, cuando habían salido a beber después del trabajo.

\- ¿Ah?¿Por qué preguntas eso?- la miró desconcertada Gumi, mientras se echaba para atrás su pelo verde y enarcaba una ceja.- Estás aquí ¿no?- sonrió.

\- ¿Eh? Ah claro, pero… me refiero antes. Ya sabes… - murmuró incómoda- en mi "periodo oscuro"- remarco lo último entre comillas algo avergonzada.

Tanto Gumi como Luka se miraron extrañadas, pero tan sólo fue la pelirosa que decidió romper el silencio para hablar con su amiga.

\- Si Miku no te ha hablado, será porque no tiene tiempo ¿no? - agregó respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Rin.- No es tu culpa ¿vale?

Después de esa pequeña charla, las tres decidieron ir a la pista de baile y darlo todo. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, Rin estaba muy ebria para poder ir sola a casa, por lo que una menos borracha Luka la acompaño andando. Durante el recorrido se encontraron a una cara conocida, pero Rin estaba demasiado borracha para enterarse de quien era o con quien estaba. A todo eso, la amiga fulminó a la pareja a un metro de distancia y siguió caminando para intentar evitar un momento incómodo con una alcoholica en ciernes.

A la mañana siguiente, recibió un mensaje de Miku, comentándole que había salido con Len y esperando que eso no le importara. Eso, fue tema de conversación durante toda la semana para las tres amiga. Una Rin un tanto dolida afirmaba que no le importaba, que eran amigos después de todo y eso, no iba a cambiar por mucho que hubiera un divorcio entre los dos. Después de todo, su relación de amistad no había cambiado nada cuando los dos comenzaron a salir.

\- O eso pensaste tú.- murmuró Luka, en la hora de comida.

\- ¿Qué?- ella le miró extrañada.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

\- Yo no soy quien para decirte nada Rin, pero… no todo iba bien.

En ese momento, las alarmas dormidas durante años comenzaron a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza. Sentía que le iba a reventar el cerebro, pero simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabara. Algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a armarse, sintiendo que había detalles que había intentado olvidar por pura confianza y amistad.

Quería seguir hurgando en su corazón, pero la jefa entró en el despacho y las mandó a trabajar nuevamente. Arregañadientes guardó su curiosidad en un cajón y comenzó nuevamente a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Ya entrada la noche, con Luka en casa y pasando unos informes extras ocurrió aquello que en cierto modo las dos habían estado esperando. Ella abrió su móvil y en la foto de perfil del chat había una foto de Miku y Len muy amorosos. En ese momento, algo dentro del pecho de ella se rompió.

La fantasía había acabado y tan sólo quedaba recoger la cenizas de lo que una fogosa llama iba a comenzar a hacer.


	5. Capítulo Final

Bonsoir cherès! ¡Llegó el capítulo final! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Honestamente me ha tocado un poco la fibra sensible, así que espero calidamente que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por los me gusta, los folows y los mensajitos de amor! Gracias a ello he podido llegar hasta aquí.

Sin más le dejo con el capítulo final.

Au revoir!

Capítulo 4:

En algún momento su mundo se había detenido. Todo lo vivido junto a él pasaba delante de sus ojos como viejas fotografías, haciendo que lo vivido fuera aún más real, y precisamente por eso aún más doloroso. A pesar de que su tiempo de duelo había finalizado, simplemente no podía pasar página de su hermoso cuento de hadas. Era como si algo la estuviera manteniendo inmóvil en ese capítulo, como si algo realmente importante fuera a pasar. Una parte de su cerebro iluso, pensaba que él pensaría y volvería llorando a ella. Pero eso, estaba dentro del anexo de "imposible". Aunque quisiera volver con él, la habían educado para ser una mujer fuerte, independiente del sexo masculino y como siempre había creído: en el amor no hay segundas oportunidades. Y en ese momento, sus palabras le pesaban mucho, y aún así, se quedaba pegada, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Después de haber pasado todo, quizás debía haber pasado página después de todo. Porque a veces hay cosas que es mejor no conocer. A veces la ignorancia es el mejor remedio para el dolor. O al menos, eso era en su caso. Un remedio.

La lluvia había dominado sobre el sol durante toda la mañana. El cielo nublado, la humedad en el ambiente y el frío la acompañaban fuera a donde fuera. Por primera vez, el invierno no le pareció tan romántico, después de todo, no tenía a alguien para abrazar y pegarse. Y aunque, sus amigas se mostraban dispuesta a consolarla y a fingir ser él, nadie podía remplazar a Len y mucho menos a Miku. Porque, por extraño que fuera ella había desaparecido de su mapa personal. Era extraño pensar que su mejor amiga hubiera desaparecido de su vida al mismo tiempo que su amor. Quería pensar que estaba demasiado ocupada con su dolor, para hablar con ella, pero su sentido común le avisaba que tanto Gumi como Luka, a pesar de estar tan ocupada como ella, siempre estaban dispuestas para ir a beber o bailar. En cambio, la presencia de su amiga había desaparecido, tanto de su vista como de su corazón.

\- Esto, ¿tan desconectada he estado?- preguntó una tarde, cuando habían salido a beber después del trabajo.

\- ¿Ah?¿Por qué preguntas eso?- la miró desconcertada Gumi, mientras se echaba para atrás su pelo verde y enarcaba una ceja.- Estás aquí ¿no?- sonrió.

\- ¿Eh? Ah claro, pero… me refiero antes. Ya sabes… - murmuró incómoda- en mi "periodo oscuro"- remarco lo último entre comillas algo avergonzada.

Tanto Gumi como Luka se miraron extrañadas, pero tan sólo fue la pelirosa que decidió romper el silencio para hablar con su amiga.

\- Si Miku no te ha hablado, será porque no tiene tiempo ¿no? - agregó respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Rin.- No es tu culpa ¿vale?

Después de esa pequeña charla, las tres decidieron ir a la pista de baile y darlo todo. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, Rin estaba muy ebria para poder ir sola a casa, por lo que una menos borracha Luka la acompaño andando. Durante el recorrido se encontraron a una cara conocida, pero Rin estaba demasiado borracha para enterarse de quien era o con quien estaba. A todo eso, la amiga fulminó a la pareja a un metro de distancia y siguió caminando para intentar evitar un momento incómodo con una alcoholica en ciernes.

A la mañana siguiente, recibió un mensaje de Miku, comentándole que había salido con Len y esperando que eso no le importara. Eso, fue tema de conversación durante toda la semana para las tres amiga. Una Rin un tanto dolida afirmaba que no le importaba, que eran amigos después de todo y eso, no iba a cambiar por mucho que hubiera un divorcio entre los dos. Después de todo, su relación de amistad no había cambiado nada cuando los dos comenzaron a salir.

\- O eso pensaste tú.- murmuró Luka, en la hora de comida.

\- ¿Qué?- ella le miró extrañada.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

\- Yo no soy quien para decirte nada Rin, pero… no todo iba bien.

En ese momento, las alarmas dormidas durante años comenzaron a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza. Sentía que le iba a reventar el cerebro, pero simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabara. Algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a armarse, sintiendo que había detalles que había intentado olvidar por pura confianza y amistad.

Quería seguir hurgando en su corazón, pero la jefa entró en el despacho y las mandó a trabajar nuevamente. Arregañadientes guardó su curiosidad en un cajón y comenzó nuevamente a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Ya entrada la noche, con Luka en casa y pasando unos informes extras ocurrió aquello que en cierto modo las dos habían estado esperando. Ella abrió su móvil y en la foto de perfil del chat había una foto de Miku y Len muy amorosos. En ese momento, algo dentro del pecho de ella se rompió.

La fantasía había acabado y tan sólo quedaba recoger la cenizas de lo que una fogosa llama iba a comenzar a hacer.

Capítulo 5:

En su mente comenzaron a aparecer diferentes escenas de su vida, como si fueran fotos que se colocaban una encima de otra, rellenando pequeños vacíos que antes no había reparado. El día de la fiesta, el día de la pelea… en todas y cada una aparecía Miku. En cada pequeña discusión de su matrimonio aparecía ella, haciendo que su paz se volviera un tormento. Y nunca lo notó, pensaba que su amistad era mucho más fuerte que un hombre, pero se equivocó. Intentó sumergirse más en sus recuerdos, deseando notar cuando comenzó todo, pero por mucho que cerrara los ojos y buscara no aparecía nada. Su mente estaba bloqueada, y no por el dolor, porque ya se había hecho amiga de el. En cambio, un nuevo sentimiento apareció: decepción.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que lo sabes?- le preguntó a su amiga, que la observaba con rostro triste y en silencio.

\- Ahora me he enterado que son pareja…- murmuró incómoda- pero desde hace un tiempo sabía que se estaban viendo y…

\- ¿Desde cuando?- interrumpió con voz dura.- Luka, dímelo.- intentó aguantar las lágrimas.

Como respuesta le entregó su móvil con la conversación de ellas dos. Cogió el aparato y se sentó en el sofá, con la espalda bien pegada al cojín por si se caía. Sabía que sus piernas ya habían dejado de funcionar hacía mucho tiempo. Las manos le temblaban a medida que iba leyendo. Aunque quería aguantar las lágrimas, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le obligó a cerrar los ojos y hacer que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer una tras otra. Quería seguir, pero la conversación seguía hasta años atrás. Dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y se aovilló escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

No supo en que momento dejó de llorar y se quedó dormida, pero cuando se levantó por la mañana una muy triste Luka le cogía de la mano dormida a su lado. Intentó sonreír, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

El resto de la semana se lo pasó en una especie de nube, sin saber exactamente como actuar, que decir ni que hacer. El rumor de la infidelidad de Len, se había expandido como la pólvora entre sus amigos, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía un equipo para vengarse. A pesar de que moría por sangre, sabía que eso no le ayudaría a pasar la tristeza. Simplemente debía esperar a que el dolor acabara, porque no había otra opción.

Tenía cajas por toda la casa, a pesar de que había reformado todo y parecía un lugar diferente, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Ya ningún cambio la ayudaría, porque todo tenía recuerdos. No todos eran románticos, la mayoría eran escenas que le debían haber dicho algo, pero estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado cegada para darse cuenta de la realidad. Simplemente debía salir de ahí y no volver jamás.

En menos de dos semanas había encontrado un pequeño estudio, cerca de su oficina y bastante alejado de todos los lugares que solía frecuentar. Para acompañar su soledad, adoptó un pequeño gato negro. Éste le ayudaba a pasar las noches y los fines de semana, era una pequeña bola de pelo que necesitaba de ella, tanto como ella de él.

Sabía que estaba ocultando su dolor, pero no podía volver a beber y a encerrarse en su dolor. Lo que había sufrido no lo iba a olvidar jamás, pero debía aprender a vivir con ello.

El tiempo había pasado, la herida había cicatrizado y tan sólo quedaba un leve eco de dolor que le resonaba en el pecho cuando oía sus nombres, pero a pesar de eso, era feliz.

Sonrió al espejo y se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. No lucía un vestido blanco como la primera vez, no era una mujer sin heridas y sin pasado, no tenía una sala llena de invitados y la persona que le estaba esperando al otro lado del pasillo, no era el hombre perfecto.

Él era igual que ella, una persona llena de feas cicatrices, con un resentimiento que jamás iba a escapar de su corazón, pero que había aprendido a pasar de ello y buscar en otra persona, aquello que en su pasado había faltado. Y así se habían conocido…

No iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, como antes se habían prometido y tampoco iban a decir sucias mentiras, simplemente comenzarían a recorrer un camino juntos lleno de baches y de dolor. Pero lo iban a hacer juntos…

Salió de la habitación donde se estaba preparando, él le sonrió ofreciéndole la mano. En silencio caminaron hasta el juzgado, donde no muy lejos de ellos había otra pareja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y firmando el divorcio. A pesar que no debía, sonrió. Quizás ella no había hecho nada para frenar lo que había ocurrido, pero el mismo peso de la mentira les había hecho caer.

Ahora ella era feliz, y ellos infelices.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Nada.


End file.
